


The Freshman Fifteen

by Pdxtrent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorms, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack in College, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Colton wasn’t sure what to expect from his dorm mate. First, what kind of name was Mieczyslaw anyway? Even the ‘preferred name’ of Stiles was a little weird. He was also older than the typical college freshman, having gotten a deferred enrollment due some circumstances no one was talking about. Colton had also been informed that there was an accident and Stiles was going to be a few days late arriving, so by the time he finally arrived Colton was in class. He came back from his intro to philosophy class to a the most unexpected sight he could imagine. The dude was hot. 6’, dark hair, and eyes that he couldn’t quite decide what color they were. This was the kind of guy that made a guy question his sexuality a bit. He also straddled that previously unsuspected line between serial killer and model.Colton smiled and held out his hand as he said, “Hey dude, good to meet you, I’m Colton!”Stiles didn’t smile. He looked at Colton’s outstretched hand and just said, “Don’t call me dude.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real purpose in posting this, other than I love reading all the Stiles goes to college fics, and it'll be awhile before I get to write it in E/R (and it'll go a little different there). So I decided to start this and see where it goes.

      Colton wasn’t sure what to expect from his dorm mate. First, what kind of name was Mieczyslaw anyway? Even the ‘preferred name’ of Stiles was a little weird. He was also older than the typical college freshman, having gotten a deferred enrollment due some circumstances no one was talking about. Colton had also been informed that there was an accident and Stiles was going to be a few days late arriving, so by the time he finally arrived Colton was in class. He came back from his intro to philosophy class to a the most unexpected sight he could imagine. The dude was hot. 6’, dark hair, and eyes that he couldn’t quite decide what color they were. This was the kind of guy that made a guy question his sexuality a bit. He also straddled that previously unsuspected line between serial killer and model.

      Colton smiled and held out his hand as he said, “Hey dude, good to meet you, I’m Colton!”

      Stiles didn’t smile. He looked at Colton’s outstretched hand and just said, “Don’t call me dude.”

      Colton dropped his hand as the smile dropped off his face. Behind him someone else burst through the door. Colton turned to see the guy who’d burst in carrying another apparently heavy box while sweat poured off his face. “Hey asshole! Why’d you leave this box for me? It weighs a ton!” New guy was younger, probably still in high school.

       Stiles shrugged, the lack of concern apparent on his face “You packed it, I figured you were fine with carrying it.”

         “You’re the worst, why do I bother.” New guy said. Then, looking at Colton, the new guy smiled and said, “Hey man, you must be Colton!”

        Colton grinned. Too bad this guy wasn’t going to be his roommate! “That’s me!”

         New dude dropped the heavy box on the floor with a relieved sigh. “Oh, thank god!” He looked at Stiles, “Please move those to the corner for me? I’ll buy pizza for dinner? Or flowers? I’ll photoshop earmuffs onto pictures of Uncle Peter for you. Please?”

       Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over and lifted the heavy box with ease. Colton was impressed despite himself.

       New guy turned back to Colton, “Hi I’m Stiles, I’m guessing you met this surly bastard already?” He said pointing at the guy who was apparently not Stiles.

      “No. We only got as far as he was not ‘dude’.” Colton said with a smile.

      Not-Stiles rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything as he opened another box and unpacked it.

      Real Stiles laughed and added “Ignore him. He got up on the surly side of his whole life. If you call him dude long enough, he’ll stop telling you to not call him that anymore.”

      “You’re a lost cause.” Not-Stiles replied. “There’s still potential Colton doesn’t want to die in his sleep.”

       Real Stiles just laughed, so Colton decided that not-Stiles liked to lean into the serial killer vibe he had going.

       “So, what is your name not-Stiles?” Colton finally asked.

      “Derek.” The guy replied not bothering to look up.

      “Cool.” Colton replied. “Do you go to school here?”

      Derek snorted and didn’t reply.

      “Naw, he went to NYU.” Stiles replied. “For art history and engineering.”

      Derek rolled his eyes again but continued to not say anything. Colton and Stiles stood and chatted animatedly while Derek finished unpacking all of Stiles boxes and breaking the cardboard down into an easy to dispose of bundle. When he was done, he stood up and looked at Stiles. “Where’s my pizza?”

      Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “I’ve been waiting on you big guy. I’ve been over here just starving while you go through all my worldly belongings. God Derek, it’s called privacy.”

      “All your worldly belongings? What about the entire roomful at your dad’s plus another room at my house? Plus the stuff in my garage, and don’t think I don’t know about the boxes you’ve got in the basement and the attic.”

        “Derek, if you’re going to start correcting everything I say I’m going to bring Scott next time. “Stiles said. “Now let’s go, I’m starving!”

        Colton watched them walk out the door, trying to figure out exactly what their relationship was. A moment later Derek popped his head back inside. “Well? Are you coming?”

        Colton smiled and grabbed his phone off the charger and followed them out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

      After a couple of weeks Colton began to wonder how he had managed life before Stiles. Because honestly, the guy was the best. He was interested in everything, and had a million random facts to pepper any conversation with. And more, he was a genius at connecting two disparate facts and taking them to a logical conclusion. Basically, he was the perfect roommate and Colton wanted to keep him around forever.

      His friends however, were a different story. And they kept showing up whenever they felt like it.

 

 

      The knock on the door woke Colton up. Stiles was still dead asleep, and he glanced at the clock. 3:18AM. Unfuckingbelievable. Colton sighed, slipped out of bed, and made his way to the door. Flipping the lock he pulled it open. The stranger on the other side gave him an arrogant suspicious look before asking “Where’s Stilinski?” In an annoyed and imperious manner. Colton instantly hated him.

       “He’s asleep. Cause it’s three in the fucking morning!” Colton said heatedly. The asshole pushed his way past him and staggered toward Stiles. “Stilinski!” He shouted, “get up, I need your help.”

          Colton had seen the way Stiles woke up normally, it was a slow and almost painful to watch process. But not in this case. As soon as he heard the asshole’s voice he bolted upright. 

       “Jackson? What the hell are you doing here?” 

       “What do you think dickhead?” The asshole replied. 

        “Fuck. Ok, get in the bathroom. I’ll be right there.” Stiles replied.

        Stiles sighed as he got out of bed and looked at Colton apologetically. “I’m sorry about this. I’ll have him out of here in a few minutes.”

        Colton nodded, bewildered. “Sure, yeah. I’m just gonna get back in bed I guess.” He finally said, as Stiles was flipping open one of the reinforced bankers boxes he kept in the corner. As he went to get back in bed he heard the asshole in the bathroom shout “Jesus Stilinski, this year would be good!”

         “Shut the fuck up Jackson!” Stiles shouted back, this is a dorm room at 3AM, I don’t want a resident to come in here asking questions.” 

        Colton snorted. Stiles didn’t take shit from anyone. Apparently not even this guy. Deciding he wasn’t going to get back to sleep anytime soon, he flipped on his bedside lamp and as soon as he did he noticed that there was black goop on his arm where Jackson had brushed past him. 

      “Jesus fuck!” He shouted and Stiles turned back around suddenly. 

       “Uh, Yeah. Jackson’s a uh mechanic. That should wipe right off. Sorry about that.” Stiles said wildly. And Colton didn’t need superpowers to know he was lying. 

       “Yeah sure, no problem. It just surprised me is all.” Colton replied. 

        Stiles smiled weakly and grabbed the lighter off his desk before heading into the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard Jackson suppress a scream and the whispered sounds of Stiles talking softly. Not long after both guys walked back out of the bathroom, Jackson stripping off his shirt as he walked. 

        “Hey man,” Jackson said. “Sorry about that. I’ve been trying to work on the whole ‘not being a dick’ thing.” 

       Colton gave him a skeptical look. “Still a work in progress I’m guessing?” He finally said. 

       Jackson scowled. “You have no idea. Do you want to wash off your hand before I jump in the shower?” 

        Colton nodded and slipped into the bathroom. Whatever it was that Jackson was covered in, it wasn’t motor oil because it washed off easily. He dabbed at the counter where a few more drops were he gave it a sniff test, there was a coppery smell, like blood, but a weird floral note as well. He shrugged and looked around. Stiles was definitely cleaning the bathroom this time.

         By the time he woke back up for class at 9, the bathroom was clean and Jackson was gone. But that night a delivery driver dropped of dinner from the steakhouse near campus for both he and Stiles, so he figured it was worth the 3am sleep interruption. 

        

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it’s Jackson. What else needs to be said. I originally thought I’d do Isaac next, but as I started to write it just came out Jackson and I kind of went with it.


	3. Chapter 3

     Not that all of Stiles visitors were weird. Because the truth was, the guy was awesome, and he was popular with his classmates pretty quickly. People would stop to borrow notes, or return notes, or drop off a book that they'd told him about. Stiles treated them all with the same baffled friendliness that he treated Colton.

     No, the problems were just with his weird friends from back home. And not all of the weird interactions with Stiles' friends were negative ones even, sometimes they were just weird, even when they happened at perfectly normal times of the day, and they didn't always appear alone.

 

 

      Colton didn't know a knock could be so assertive. He was out of his chair and halfway to the door before he even realized someone had knocked. He knew instantly that it had to be one of Stiles weird friends, and trepidation gripped him. He cracked open the door to see a luminously gorgeous redhead along with Jackson at the door. He sighed and opened the door wider. She looked at him closely, and said, "So you're the roommate."

      He opened the door and let her in. "Stiles has class for another 20 minutes.And what have you heard about me."

      "Well, Derek doesn't hate you, which is impressive, and Jackson here says you're 'not bad', which I can't even tell you how high of praise that is. So yes, you've become a subject of conversation." She replied with a smirk, "And Stiles will be here in about an hour with dinner. I texted him."

      "You must be Lydia." He said with a smile, "Stiles described you as a strawberry blonde goddess of terror."

      She smiled. "And he says very very little about you. Mostly to drive us all crazy, he's like that I'm sure you've noticed."

      Colton nodded. "I have definitely noticed, how can someone that talkative avoid saying anything substantive?" 

      "Lots of practice." She replied firmly. "But tell me about yourself Colton, we're all very curious."

      He shrugged, "I grew up in Oregon, on the coast. I've got two older sisters and a younger brother. I don't know, what do you want to know?"

      "That's all nice, but your school file can give me all those answers. Tell me what's not in there."

      "You have my school file? What the hell?"

      "Colton, pay attention to this part, it's important.We're very protective of Stiles. Yes, we've found out as much about you as we could, but that's all just facts. It's like I know you were arrested for assault your junior year of high school and that it was later expunged from your record, but I don't know why you did it, I know a lot of what but very little of why."

      His eyes widened. "holy crap, how do you know all of that?"

      She smiled slightly. "I'm very resourceful. And you're avoiding my questions."

      "Ask your questions then." He said with a sigh as Jackson flopped back onto Stiles bed, still not saying a word.

      "So why the assault charge?"

      "I got in a fight with a guy who was being an asshole to one of my neighbors, his parents took it to the cops. The judge ended up tossing it out."

      "And why did you switch from Spanish to French your sophomore year of high school?"

      "My girlfriend was in French, and she needed someone to study with. My Spanish was already pretty good, and I decided to switch so we could study together. I'm good with languages."

      Lydia nodded thoughtfully. "Are you and your girlfriend still together?"

      He sighed, "Not since we graduated. She didn't want to try to keep going from different parts of the country."

      Lydia nodded, and was off to her next question. By the time Stiles arrived, he was pretty sure Lydia knew him better than his best friend, and he was more than a little terrified of her.

      "Oh my god, the line at Pancelli' was insane, but I have everyone's favorites, and yes Jackson, I got you your heathen favorite, you monster." Stiles babbled as he flew through the door with a stack of pizza boxes.

      Lydia smiled broadly as she turned to Stiles and helped him pull out some paper plates and napkins for everyone. After they had eaten and Stiles and his friends had bantered about the relative merits of Berkley versus Stanford the pair said their good byes and left.

      Stiles turned back to Colton, "I'm impressed she made it this long. So on a one to ten, how terrifying was she?"

       "I'll be sending you my therapy bills for years." Colton deadpanned. "The FBI should hire her."

       Stiles snorted. "She already turned them down. She'll probably end up at Lockhead or Boeing, using her giant brain to save us all." He paused for a moment, "Or doom us, depending on her mood."

       Colton laughed and after a moment Stiles joined him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jackson is barely in there, in a very un-Jackson way, but he's there more to work as a lie detector for Lydia than to socialize on his own. I still intended this to be the Isaac chapter, and yet... no Isaac. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh good, a plot is finally emerging!

     After the first couple of months Colton started to wonder if Stiles was a member of a sex cult or was a member of the most beautiful poly-amorous relationship  ever. Because it turns out that a bunch of those friends that visited, yeah, some days he’d come back from class and Stiles would be cuddled up with them in bed, or they’d show up late at night and just get naked and climb in bed with the guy. Not that Colton didn’t mind the scenery, but they were remarkably unselfconscious as a group. He’d offered to make himself scarce for the first few weeks but Stiles always declined.

      The most common visitor was by far the dude Scott, who showed up and crawled in bed with Stiles at least once a week. Colton had learned that Scott with his stupid tattoos was in his second year at San Jose State working toward his BS in biology so he can go on to US Davis veterinarian school. Which makes sense since he was pretty sure that Scott was part dog himself. Like a Labrador or a golden retriever maybe. Colton had the urge to pat him on the head and say ‘Who’s a good boy’ like every time he saw the guy.

      Second most common was the biggest creeper of the group, though with those curls Colton was willing to forgive him. He’d only stayed through until morning once, but Colton had woken up to find he’d slipped into the room and Stiles bed far more often than that. And the times that Colton had gotten up to go to the bathroom Isaac had woken up instantly. Dude was a seriously light sleeper.

      Jackson was a regular visitor as well, and Colton was increasingly sure Jackson had never touched the engine of his or anyone’s car ever. And while he could be a bit of an asshole at times, he was clearly trying to be better about it and Colton was starting to actually like the guy.

      Then there were the ones who only showed up on occasion. Lydia who never stayed,  but who visited often usually leaving brochures for Stanford behind when she left, as well as the very expensive chocolates she loved and usually at least one upgrade to Stiles wardrobe. There were others like Liam who’d only shown up once, and spent the whole night cuddling with Stiles while the two whispered back and forth.  Derek never reappeared, which was too bad, because seeing that guy naked would be the highlight of anyone’s year. There were other people who appeared at random as well, but they fit more firmly into the friends category.

      Colton had brought it up obliquely, trying to figure out the exact relationships between Stiles core group, and he was pretty sure Stiles knew what he suspected, and his answer was sort of a non-answer, and Colton was pretty sure that was exactly how Stiles meant it.

       It was the night that Derek reappeared that finally changed everything. Years later in fact, Colton would count it as the real beginning of when his whole life changed.

********

      The music in the club was deafening, and the drinks were weak, but Colton had promised Stiles a night out if they made it through midterms and he was a man of his word. He wasn’t sure if Stiles dad knew about the incredibly good fake ID his son had procured at some point, but the times he’d met the sheriff made Colton think the man definitely knew what his son was like. Colton had lost Stiles in the crowd, but he knew that finding Stiles would be easy enough, find the dance-floor and then look for the guy dancing with total abandon ignoring rhythm completely.

       Colton was more of a sidelines kind of guy, and he was fine with that. He’d been making eyes at a cute girl not far away, and trying to decide if it was time to go introduce himself when he felt a presence beside him and felt a hand on his arm, he turned and was surprised to see Derek looking at him intently.

       “Where’s Stiles?” Derek said his voice cutting through the noise.

       Colton gestured and Derek dragged him forward towards the dancefloor. The girl watched them speculatively, and he could tell she was trying to decide what was up between Derek and him. He smiled and kind of shrugged as Derek pulled him in his wake.

       They made their way across the dance-floor until Colton caught sight of Stiles and pointed him out. It took a few minutes to get to him, but as soon as Stiles caught sight of Derek the carefree look on his face slid off and he started heading their way, his face taking a serious look.

        “Now?” Stiles said when he got close, looking intently at Derek, “Unfuckingbelievable. I hate these guys.” He glanced at Colton, “We’ll drop you back off at the dorms, can you make sure you stay in our room for the rest of the night? I’ll make it up to you tomorrow?”

       “Are you going to explain what’s going on?” Colton asked, confused.

       “Probably not.” Stiles said with a grin. “But just assume that I’m trying to keep you out of harm’s way.”

       Derek snorted and muttered “Hypocrite” and Stiles rolled his eyes.

        They piled into Derek’s ridiculous FJ Cruiser and when they got back to the dorms Stiles went upstairs and changed before grabbing a completely different backpack than he usually used, and took off. The next morning when Colton woke up Stiles was asleep in his bed with a bruise on his cheek, and Derek sat reading by the window. It was long afterward that Colton found out the details of what happened that night.

 


	5. Chapter 5

       The next time Colton saw Derek it was the day his philosophy class got canceled at the last minute and he came back to his dorm to grab some notes he’d left on his desk before heading back to the library. When he walked in he looked right at Stiles bed where Stiles and Derek were both naked and clearly busy(and oh my god, yes, just as hot as Colton had assumed, though he’d definitely not pegged Derek as anything but a top).

       Mortified he spun back around and left quickly, he had other homework he could do before Stiles texted him the all clear.

        Later that night Stiles tried to apologize, and Colton cut him off, “Dude, no apology needed, and anytime you and the sex god want someone to join or watch, just let me know.” 

       Stiles blushed and laughed and they chatted about classes for a bit. 

 

 

       It was about a month after the night at the club that Colton was out with some other friends drinking at a dive bar  when a woman stopped him and asked if he was a friend of her friend Stiles. Colton nodded and said they went to school together. She grinned in an almost feral way introduced herself as Annalisa. They chatted for a bit and she bought him a drink and he invited her to join his friends at the table for a bit.

      When she went to leave she wrote her number on a napkin and asked him to pass it onto Stiles for her saying “I need to talk to him without anyone finding out, and he doesn’t have this number.” He nodded, a little disappointed she wasn’t giving it to him for himself.  She smiled one last time and said “I think Stiles will wisely advise you not to,  but on the off chance he doesn’t, you can feel free to give me a call as well.” 

        “Stiles doesn’t really dictate who I ask out you know.” Colton replied.

        She looked at him calmly, a small half smile on her lips. “You should take his advice when it comes to his world. It’s not for everyone. For myself, I hope you call.” 

 

       The whole way back to the dorm he thought about the exchange. Annalisa was smart, slyly funny, and very much his type, a few years older than him, but not a lot. He’d genuinely liked her. But she’d confirmed that there was something strange about Stiles, and Colton knew he needed to figure out what it was before he called her. 

       He thought over the possibilities and settled on what most matched the facts. Stiles was probably a spy. Or maybe Derek was the spy and Stiles was just like his sidekick. Did spies have sidekicks? Maybe Stiles was like Q? Most of Colton’s knowledge of spycraft came from James Bond movies, but he knew those movies were bullshit. 

      When he got back to the dorm, Stiles and Derek were stretched out on Stiles bed talking. Since the day he’d walked in on them they’d become more open about him seeing them together, and he started to realize just how often Derek had been coming to see Stiles. This was definitely the main squeeze.

      Colton looked at them and just blurted out “so which one of you is the spy?” 

       The two men looked at each other and Derek rolled his eyes and made this strange sound that was half a groan and half a sigh. Stiles just started laughing. 

       “Dude, no ones a spy. Is that what you think is going on?” Stiles replied.

      “It actually makes a sort of stupid logic.” Derek replied glancing at Colton. “Stupid and wrong.” 

       “Then what’s going on?” Colton asked. “Cause I met this amazing girl tonight, and she gave me her number to give to you, and told me I should take your advice before calling her. So what gives?” 

        Derek moved so fast that he was actually a blur. Like Colton had heard the phrase, but never actually thought someone could move that fast. Like one moment he’s relaxed laying on the bed, and another moment he’s literally in Colton’s face, violating all sense of personal space.

        “Who?” He asked. And for a moment Colton almost thought he caught a hint of a red glow in his eyes. 

        Colton had never been so uncomfortable having someone that hot in his personal bubble. Mostly because Derek was leaning way way into the whole serial killer vibe. “Oh god.” He said. “Please say you’re not actually a serial killer are you?” It just came out. 

         Derek blinked, and in a moment he relaxed and stepped back slightly. “Sorry. And no. Not a serial killer.” 

        “Assassin?” Colton asked.

        Derek snorted. “That’s just a special name for a serial killer who gets paid for it. So no.” 

       “Dude. No one can move that fast without some kind of training. Like special forces or something?” Colton guessed.

       Derek actually smiled. “Not exactly. And definitely not how you mean it.” 

      “Oh god, please just tell me.” Colton asked.

      Strangely Derek glanced back to Stiles, who shrugged and made a face, “He’s trustworthy, but it’s your secret.” Is all Stiles finally said out loud. Though Colton could tell that a lot more conversation had happened silently.

      Derek turned back around. “Who did you meet tonight?” 

       Colton sighed, “she said her name was Annalisa.” 

        Derek froze, turning back to Stiles who was literally staring open mouthed and who finally said “She’s in town? Fuck this is way bigger than a pack of rogues.” 

       Derek sighed and turned back to Colton, “she’s a werewolf hunter.” 

       Colton started to laugh but the look on Derek’s face stopped him. “Wait, seriously? You’re what, hunters like the dudes from Supernatural? Wandering the world killing the bad guys?” 

       Derek rolled his eyes, “No, Annalisa is like the guys from Supernatural, only she’s backed by a pseudo-governmental organization and started out highly trained instead of fumbling into it.” 

       “Then what are you?” Colton said again. “A vampire?” 

       Derek smiled again. “No idiot. I’m a werewolf.” And then he began to shift in slow motion, his canines extended, his eyebrows lifted and disappeared, and claws grew on his hands. 

        Colton had that feeling, like the air was disappearing from his lungs, and suddenly the weight of the air on his skin was overwhelming, and then there was a buzzing in his ears and the world went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know.   
> But I can totally see Derek telling someone this way cause he thinks it’s hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

      So werewolves were a thing. Stiles explained over dinner about how Scott had been turned, how he’d first met Derek, and about the supernatural war that was raging quietly in the background of the world. Derek spent most of dinner smirking every time he looked at Colton, which should have made him much less attractive, but somehow Colton found the whole thing kind of funny once the terror wore off. 

       “So Jackson actually got attacked by paramilitary werewolf hunters that night he was covered in black ooze?” 

        “Yep.” 

        “Fuck, I don’t think they covered that in my blood-borne pathogens class.” 

         “Wait, when did you have a blood-borne pathogens class?” Stiles said, at the same time Derek replied “Werewolves can’t carry human diseases.” 

         Colton blinked. “That was a joke. And wow does that mean no colds or flu?” 

         Derek snorted. Stiles laughed and added, “No VD!” 

         “Sign me up!” Colton said with a laugh. “So how’s Annalisa fit into this? It sounds like you should be on opposite sides in this.” 

         “Naw, she’s good people. She’s a distant cousin of-“ he glanced at Derek briefly, “of some people we used to know.” 

          Derek stilled and the smile vanished from his face.

          Stiles continued, “She and I stay in contact when we can, but she’s been working to infiltrate and dismantle the hunters cells, so she can’t openly meet with me, keeping in contact can be hard.” 

         “So this is what she meant by ‘your world’. Holy fuck, can we go back to spies. That seems easier.” 

          “Well, the FBI is becoming aware of the supernatural world, and she’s been working with them to break up the hunters. It’s part of the reason I wasn’t able to start college last year, things were just really complicated.” 

          “It sounds like it.” 

          “So this is why Lydia played 100 questions with my life?” 

           Derek rolled his eyes. “No, that’s just because she’s Lydia.” 

           “Am I in danger?” 

            Stiles was quiet for a moment before glancing at Derek. “Maybe. I thought things were getting quieter for us. But the last month has been-“ he groped for words, “active.” He finished lamely. 

              “And all your weird friends? Not a sex cult?” 

              “Sadly no, just my love slave here.” Stiles said looking at Derek fondly, who just rolled his eyes. 

              “And if I call Annalisa I’m just getting in deeper.” Colton said with a frown. “I really liked her.”

              “It’s your decision.” Stiles said. “But I’ll tell you that what you know now-“ He paused, “you can walk away here. There’s a lot of people who know this much. There’s things that you’ll see once you know, and you can always choose to turn away from them. But dating someone like Annalisa and you’re in the game. And you’ll need to learn how to keep yourself safe. It’s a lot. Most of the humans I know that get involved, they don’t stay human. Not for long. They either become something else, or they become dead.” 

                “And you?” 

                “Stiles grew still, “I became something different. Several times now actually.” 

                 “Wait, I assumed you were a human in this.” Colton said in surprise.

                 “Not for a long time now.”

                 “So what are you?” 

                  “No one seems to know exactly. There’s been a lot of shit. And the effects are complicated.” 

                  “And if you could go back to the beginning and choose again?” 

                  Stiles looked at Derek, smiling with  infinite fondness, “I’d choose it again everytime.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story.   
> I started writing this as a break when writing “under the wolf moon” was too serious. And while writing “The call of the Night” recently I realized that FF is that storylines future. 
> 
> So apparently I’ve been writing a future AU I never even realized. (Yay me?) If you read both you’ll notice a few people missing, that doesn’t mean they’re dead, just that they’re not relevant to the story (yet).   
> Anyway. I hope you’re enjoying that, and this, and I’ll be updating again sooner than the lSt time I did!


	7. Chapter 7

 

        Colton shoved his notes in his bag and headed back to his dorm. Christmas break was only a couple days away, and a bunch of people in the dorms had decorated their windows in other dorms, and he was pretty sure he heard at least two or three different carols playing as he walked past. Just before he got to his building Lydia fell into step beside him.

       “I need to see him.”  She said without preamble. 

       “Hello again Lydia. Did you text him?” 

       “Yes. He didn’t reply.” 

        “He should be back from class already, he might be taking a nap though, he was out late with Scott and Cora last night dealing with something.” 

        “Yes, I’m aware of that.” She said and their was an odd tone to her voice as she said it.

        “Well come on up and see if he’s there.” He said and she seemed to hesitate before following him into the building. 

        She was oddly quiet as they made their way up the elevator, and evasive with her answers in an annoying way. 

         When they got to the room Colton pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, to see Stiles completely out of it on the bed. He turned to drop his bag on the floor and glanced in the old  thrift store mirror that he habitually used to check that he looked okay before he headed out to class. Behind him he could see Stiles asleep and a figure that was definitely not Lydia leaning toward where he lay. He turned back around to see it was indeed Lydia, and then glanced back at the mirror. When he glanced back to Stiles, Lydia had a vicious gleam in her eyes. 

        “Smart boy. Tricky too.” She said, almost growling. “I wasn’t expecting a silver mirror.”

        “Who are you really?” He asked, hoping Stiles would wake up but the other guy kept sleeping.

        “My name doesn’t matter. I’m just here to deal with a little problem then I’ll be gone.” 

        “I thought he was fighting for your kind?” Colton said. “Why would you kill him?”

         “Oh, aren’t you just a sweet little clueless one.” She cooed and smiled, dropping the appearance of Lydia to reveal an even more attractive appearance. “No one is fighting for my kind. But I told him when he killed my brother and his brood that I’d find him and kill him, and here we are. The only question is if I’ll kill you as well.”

        He glanced around but didn’t see anything he could use as a weapon, so he just threw one of his textbooks at her, which she deflected and it landed on Stiles who finally woke up as Colton threw a second textbook at her.

        “The fuck?” Stiles said glancing at Colton and back at the woman. “Oh shit.” He hissed. 

        “I was hoping to make this easy.” The woman gritted. “But apparently it needs to be hard.” And suddenly there was a charge in the a like electricity, and something changed in Coltons mind. His thoughts grew slow and he felt the next book in his hand start to sag down. Across the room he could see the woman, who was now radiating an aura of almost unbearable attractiveness start to turn back to Stiles who was rolling out of bed away from her. Colton watched, his thoughts slowing as she jumped on the bed to follow, only for Stiles to shoot a hand back up and splash a wave of some liquid on her.

       She screamed like she was on fire, and Colton slipped from the curious lethargy he’d felt. 

        Colton shook his head as if to shake out the cobwebs as Stiles jumped onto his bed and thrust a silver blade deep into her. She screamed again, and a smell like rotten eggs and smoke began to fill the room, and a moment later she burst into flames and Stiles pushed her into the floor. 

      “Fuck.” Stiles growled as the flames grew higher. And he glanced around. 

      “What can I do?” Colton asked.

       “They’re supernatural flames, they won’t spread. But the smell is going to be impossible.” Stiles replied.

        “What the hell was she?” 

        “A succubus.” Stiles answered. “She’s young and particularly stupid. But she almost got lucky. I knew that nap was a bad idea.” 

        The flames flickered higher for a few minutes before they started to die back down. A pounding on the door got their attention. 

        “Fuck, stall them.” Stiles whispered. We just need a few more minutes.” 

        “On it.” Colton said, then walking to the door he shouted through, “hold on. Cleaning up from a nasty prank. I just need a minute.” Then he reached for the container of eggs in the mini fridge and proceeded to break them on the floor. And grabbed a bunch of paper towels to make it look like he’d been cleaning up. A moment later the flames finally died and when Stiles nodded he unlocked the door and opened it to where his RA was standing looking pissed.

        “Sorry.” Colton said. “It was a prank gone horribly wrong. A buddy of mine from back home have had this escalating prank war going, and he send me a box of rotten eggs that was rigged to explode. We’re cleaning it up now and we’ll get it aired out.” 

         “The whole floor reeks.” the RA replied.

        “Sorry!” Colton said again. “Not much else I can do.” 

        “Tell your friend if something like this happens again you’ll be kicked out of your dorm.” The RA growled before leaving. Colton smiles weakly and shut the door and flipping the lock back.

        He looked over at Stiles. “You are totally buying dinner after that.” 

        Stiles just nodded and said ‘Deal.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I’ve got chapters for FF and ‘Call of the Night’ as well as a little something for Nemeton’s Shade SS well you post for Christmas.  
> This was just a silly idea I had that seemed like something that would happen to Colton. Enjoy!


End file.
